Found in the Woods
by ZombieLoverWithWings
Summary: Another Caryl story! This story has nothing to do with my other story "A New Reason To Live". Just a little story that I thought of and decided to write since I was finished with my other story. Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, sadly.

Found in the Woods

Chapter 1

Daryl POV

The sound of birds chirping really did nothing for my mood. Looking for that little girl was hard work. I kept thinking about her mom, sitting at camp trying to keep helping out the group while containing her tears and fears at the same time. I was thinking about this when I came up to the little house. I saw the familiar white roses and grabbed one, waning to bring it back to Carol, tucking it in my pocket; I walked into the little country house. Looking around for any sign of the lost baby, I found a can of sardines in the trash and smelled them. They smelled bad normally so ones opened for a long time would smell even worse. Then I heard a noise from a cupboard and cocked my crossbow.

I walked towards it, trying to be as quiet as possible. I opened it and saw movement move towards the corner of the little closet.

"Sophia?" I called softly, trying not to frighten the girl if it was her. The figure slowly moved back to the entrance and looked up at me, her tiny face covered in dirt.

"Mr. Daryl?" It was such a soft whisper I barley heard it. I knelt down on the ground by her and said "Yeah, its me. Come 'ere Sophia." The little girl crawled into my arms and I stood up, making sure my crossbow was still loaded.

"Did you get bit?" I asked suddenly feeling at risk for holding her and bringing her back as a walker.

"No, sir. Mr. Daryl, I ran away. I tried to run to the highway like Mr. Rick said but there was a walker in the way. So I ran. I heard a gun shot, Mr. Daryl. What was it?"

I had to pause on that one. I didn't want to tell her that her friend got shot and almost died. "Oh it was nothing, doll. Come on, we need to get you home to your mama." With that, I carried her out the door and started walking towards camp. I couldn't wait to see Carols face, how happy she would be and how much joy they would have. I smiled and kept walking.

Carol POV

I tried to hold in my nervousness as I waited for Daryl. After today, I wanted to tell the men to call of the search. Truthfully, I was beginning to lose hope that my little girl was alive. I didn't want anyone to get heart because of my child that was probably gone. Carl had already gotten shot, we couldn't lose anymore.

I heard Dale call out that Daryl was back, but I didn't run towards him. I would wait. I would wait.

Daryl POV

Carol didn't run towards me like she usually did. I could see her putting laundry on the clothesline that was tied between the two trees. Sophia had fallen asleep on the walk home so I wanted the first person she saw to be her mom. I walked towards Carol, hushing people who saw me with the girl. I walked over towards her, shifting her baby in my arms before standing directly behind Carol.

"Carol." I said it soft, trying to not wake Sophia. She turned her head slightly.

"Yes?" She still wasn't fully looking at me.

"Turn around." Then she did. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened before jumping towards me and grabbing her little girl and me. We fell to the ground in a pile, Sophia waking up.

"Momma?" tears filled the baby's eyes as she saw her mom.

"I'm here baby." She looked at me and mouthed thank you and I wrapped my arms around the two of them.

We stayed there until dinner time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, sadly.

Found in the Woods

A/N. Hey guys, this one suppose to be just a one shot but now I'm going to change it into a multi-chapter.

Chapter 2

Daryl POV

I was happy that I was able to bring Sophia back to her momma. I was happy that we had found her, and we could finally move off of this farm and go find a safe place of our own. That's what I wanted to do, but I knew Rick didn't want to. He had told me that Lori was pregnant and he didn't want to leave until she had the baby. I was trying to count and see how far she would be along; I knew that the baby would be Shane's. No matter how many time Lori tried to convince Rick it wasn't. I think we should move once Carl is one hundred percent, maybe go find an actual doctor somewhere. Anything would be better then staying here. We need to get out of Georgia.

Rick POV

I saw Daryl walking across the field, toward the house where I was standing. I decided to meet him half way, wanting to see what he needed.

Looking at Daryl, there was something different about him now. After finding Sophia, he was coming closer to the group, or at least closer to Carol. There was a relationship budding between Carol and Daryl, and it was going to be something good for both of them. I don't know how he felt about Sophia latching on to him like she had been doing since he found her.

"Hey Daryl, watcha need?"

"Rick, I think we should consider leaving after Carl's better." He paused looking for my reaction which he knew was coming. "We should go find a safer place, maybe we could find a doctor along the way, you know, to help Lori in a few months…"

I understood what he was saying and where he was coming from but… I was hesitant on leaving this place, after all, Hershel had helped Carl so much.

"Ya, maybe we should…" I said finally thinking logically." We'll have to have a group meeting tonight and talk."

Daryl POV

I was happy that Rick was finally agreeing with me on this. We needed to move out, with all of these animals, the walkers were going to start coming when they smelled the food and ran out of it in the city.

I walked back to where I left Carol and Sophia, by my tent, which I had moved closer to the camp. She was teaching Sophia and Carl some math I think.

Thinking about Carol, I couldn't help but wonder what our relationship was and where it was going. Hell, I knew I found her attractive and I loved her kid, guess saving her had a factor in that. I walked over and lowered myself down next to Carol, she looked up at me and her blue eyes shined, making my lips twitch up into a slight smile. Maybe I was falling in love with this woman.

"Whats up?" I asked her. The kids looked at me like I was stupid. "What? Why the hell you lookin at meh like that?"

"Were doing school works Mr. Daryl." Sophia said. Her brown eyes wide and a smile on her face.

Carl laughed and we all looked at him. "What the hells so funny kid?" I asked.

"We don't have a school anymore Sophia," He said, laughter still in his eyes. "This isn't even home work. This is tent work!" Him and Sophia both started laughing while Carol and I looked at each other.

I hoped Rick was talking to Lori about moving, hoping she would agree.

(Later that night)

"Ok, so me and Daryl were talking earlier and think we should move on."

Then there was silence. Carol grabbed onto my hand and I looked down a it. Sophia was sitting on my lap somehow and Carol was next to me. I still wasn't used o all the affection and touching that I had been getting in this group. No one usually cares about me like this, never had a girlfriend, never d a loving family. This was all new to me.

"When Car's all done healing, Hershel already said he wanted us to leave so we might as while go on our own free will instead of being forced." He stopped when he saw Lori open her mouth. "Lori I know, you want to stay until you have the baby but this is not the time to deal with that right now. He's not even a real doctor, he's a vet and we just need to get used to the fact that we might not even find a doctor to help you."

Then he realized his mistake. Lori hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet and he had just spilled it out. Everyone sat there with their mouths hanging open, shocked. Shane stood in the back of the group and looked at Lori. He opened his mouth to say something but Carl beat him to it.

"Your pregnant and no one told me? I'm your kid…" It was obvious that he was hurt and I didn't blame him. His parent's barley paid any attention to him, that's why he always got into so much trouble running off. He moved away from his mom, her arms reaching out to pull him back. But he was to quick and he moved over and sat next to Carol. she leaned down and whispered into his ear, so quietly I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Sorry Mom." Carl said but he didn't move back. Sophia reached her hand out and grabbed Carl's hand who looked at it with a puzzled look on his face. I looked at Carol who was trying to hide her smile.

"Does anyone have any objections to this plan of leaving?" Rick said, breaking the awkward silence. "Someone can invite Hershel and his family to come with us if hey want, Glenn." Everyone looked at the Chinaman who's face turned red.

"No objections?" I said. Looking around. Then I looked at Rick. "Alight. I guess were leaving. We leave in three days. We'll start packing tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." With that, he walked away everyone looking around.

I looked at Carol then moved my head, motioning that it was time to get up. She leaned down and kissed Carl's head before standing up. Sophia got off my lap and I stood up to.

"Goodnight." Sophia, Carol and I all said at the same time. Carol and Sophia stopped and started talking before Sophia grabbed Carl's arm and they went into the RV, without Carol. I looked at her but she just waked past me and into my tent. Everyone stared at my but I just huffed and tuned around, walking into the tent and zipping it behind me, wondering what was going on.


End file.
